With age, individuals' spinal discs and vertebral facets may degenerate, which can result in a decrease in the disc space height. This degeneration can cause a reduction in the size of the foramen of the vertebrae. The foramen is a natural opening between the vertebrae that allows the passage of respective nerves from the spinal cord. With degeneration of the spinal discs or vertebral facets, the nerves may become compressed by the reduced foramen space leading to various types of back pain.
To restore the intervertebral height and relieve the pain, a number of interspinous process devices have been designed. Intervertebral spinal inserts are used to provide support and maintain normal distance between adjacent vertebrae in cases where a patient's vertebral discs have degenerated. Intervertebral inserts are typically used to reestablish normal intervertebral spacing and to cause fusion between adjacent vertebral bodies.